Little Flower
by Xx-Sayomi-xX
Summary: One by one little Sakura meets the Akatsuki. They love the little girl and as she grows older, plot to steal her away to keep for themselves.  Sakucentric
1. Ivy

**Chapter 1: Ivy**

My name is Sakura, because of my hair. It is pink, just like the flower when it blooms. I am a flower child.

I was sitting alone in a large clearing when I met him. The plant man, Zetsu. Half of his body is black and the other is white. He has bright golden eyes, grass green hair and a big Venus-fly trap growing up around his shoulders.  
>"Hello," I smiled at the stranger when I first met him. "Would you like an ivy flower?" And just like that I held out the flower I had been holding. The meaning for ivy in flower language is 'friendship'.<p>

He looked shocked for a moment before taking the flower and smiling at me.

"_Thank you. That was very _**kind of you,**" he told me, I smiled back at him.

"My name's Sakura Haruno. Who are you?"

AN: Disclaimer here. With help by the wonderful AnimaAmore from here on out.


	2. Galium

**Chapter 2: Galium**

The next person I met from Zetsu's group, which I later learned was called the 'Akatsuki,' was a white haired man with lavender eyes.

I was sitting still in the same field again, when he came and sat next to me.

"Hey Pinky." He stated. I glared over at him. I hated it when people made fun of the color of my hair. Just because it's pink doesn't give people a free pass to harass me.

"Galium?" I held out a flower of that variety to him. It means rudeness, just like him and his vulgar mouth. In fact he had been swearing until I shoved the flower up towards his face.

"Thanks bitch. I'm Hidan."

"Go away."

Disclaimer.


	3. Succory

**Chapter 3: Succory**

Next I met Kazuku, the money pincher. Hidan didn't like him and he didn't like Hidan. As such I did like him, if only just to annoy Hidan.

"Hello Kazuku-san, how was your bounty hunting?" I inquired. I had met him a few weeks ago and enjoyed speaking to the man who reminded me of a rag doll.

"Good."

"That's nice. Would you like a succory flower?" I held one out.

"What's in mean? Hidan just learned what his flower meant and is swearing up a storm; again. 'Rudeness,' good job for describing the bastard." There goes the neighbourhood.

"No, succory is for frugality. I thought you would like it."

"I will, thank you, Haruno." Then he took the flower and left.

Disclaimer


	4. Celsie à Crete

**Chapter 4: Celsie à Crete**

Immortality, I have learned, is not for all. Recently I met a man/snake/thing called Orochimaru who wants it. He's nice,( in an almost a pedophile way,) plus he tells good jokes.

"Hi, Orochimaru-san!" I call out as he arrives.

"Hello, Sakura. Have a flower for me yet?" He's been asking because I've given everyone else, so far, a flower I thought fitted them. I think I found his.

"Would you like a celsie à crete?" I hold one out to him. He grasps it and smells the bloom.

"Thank you." Then turns and leaves.

The celsie à crete means "immortality." I think it fits him. 

Disclaimer


	5. Citronelle

**Chapter 5: Citronelle**

Pein has lots of piercings. It was the first thing I noticed and told him when we met. He says they're useful. I don't believe that, they look too stupid to be useful. His response was "You're just a little kid, how could you know?" So I stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed.

I was in my clearing again; I had found a flower for Pein (or "Kami" as he liked to be called – I refused to call him that, though).

"Hi, Pein-san!" I called out as soon as I noticed him.

"Hello." He seemed sad, well, sadder than normal. Like he was in pain himself.

"Are you okay?" I inquired softly, hoping I could make him feel better.

"As okay as I can be."

"Have a citronelle flower," I said as I handed him one. It smelled nice.

He took it and held it like it was precious. "What's it mean?" he asked. Pein was smart, he wasn't going to be fooled like Hidan was.

"Pain." He smirked at my answer.

"Thank you, little one." Then he was gone.

Disclaimer


	6. Buis

**Chapter 6: Buis**

I first met Itachi Uchiha when I was six and he was wandering around the village with his little brother, Sasuke. Everybody knows who the Uchiha clan is and how to recognise them. Everyone of them has hair and eyes as dark as coal. They came into my clearing and were surprised to that anyone else knew about it. (I found it first though.)

"Hello," I called out before they noticed me.

"Hello." The elder Uchiha's greeting was serious, as if he hadn't just noticed I was there.

The next time I met him I was eight. He was thirteen and had murdered his family; leaving Sasuke as the only survivor. I didn't really respect him or like him as much as I had pretended to the first time we met. The reality was I was frightened of the Anbu level ninja, even though I hid that fact.

"What do _you_ want?" I demanded.

He said nothing. I glared at him and his cloak. It made me angry he was in the same group as Zetsu.

"Well?" My tone, I'm sure, was not nice-sounding.

"A flower," he stated in his monotonous way.

"No." Then I turned away from him. He left, but was back the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that.

When I asked what he wanted, his answer was always the same:"A flower."

Ass hat. Darn, I'm picking up bad habits from Hidan…

After awhile I got used to him. Then a few months later, I held out a single 'flower'. Really, it was the leaves of the plant braided to look like a flower, but I was happy with it.

"A Buis 'flower' just for you, Itachi."

He took it and smiled at me. It took my breath away.

"Thank you." Then he took the flower meaning "stoicism" and left.

Disclaimer


	7. Chestnut

**Chapter 7: Chestnut**

I met Konan soon after Pein. I like her, she gives me pretty paper flowers. Konan is a very serious person; she worships Pein too much in my opinion, though. She even calls him Kami! He does call her is 'Angel' though…

"Hi, Konan-san!" I call out as she approaches. I hide my work though, 'cause I don't want her to see it until it's done.

"Hello, Haruno." She sits behind me and starts working.

After a while, my project is done. Chestnut leaves folded into an origami flower. They even have a stem with a leaf on it!

"Konan-san? I have something for you."

"Yes?" She turns around and faces me. I hand her the flower I made and she smiles widely.

"They means 'justice.' I hope you and Pein-san get yours in a perfect world." I smile softly and she kisses the top of my head before leaving.

Disclaimer


	8. Musk, Pink

**Chapter 8: Musk, Pink**

Tobi is weird. He talks in third person all the time and screams about me being cute and how he is a good boy. Zetsu introduced us. So I put up with his hyperness `cause I like Zetsu; he wouldn't bring me someone bad, at least I think so. 

"Hi, Tobi," I call out. He runs over and glomps – yeah you heard right, _glomps_– me.

"What's with the flying/leaping/tackle hug?" I ask him when he gets off of me and the air rushes back into my lungs.

"Sakura-chan is _so_ cute!" he squeals. I just shake my head.

"Want a flower, Tobi?"

"YES! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He calls out and nods a frantic yes to me.

I hold out a pink musk. It fits him – the meaning is "childishness;" perfect for him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Sakura-chan!" he crows with delight; then, still clutching the flower close, runs off.

Disclaimer


	9. Cheiranthus Lucanus

**Chapter 9: Cheiranthus Lucanus**

Sasori the puppet man was interesting, to say the least. He was Orochimaru's partner and was actually made of wood. It would be cool if it wasn't so darn creepy. I met him one day when he came to chastise Orochimaru for being late. For someone who has all the time in the world, he sure is darn impatient.

His views on art were cool, too. According to him, true art was eternal. Like his puppets. Creepy but cool. I wave to him as he enters the clearing.

"Hi."

"Greetings, Sakura-san," he nods to me. I hold out his flower; the meaning is ironic to me, after all. Though he'll probably just preserve it in resin.

"Flower?" I inquire and hold it out – a cheiranthus lucanus. He grabs it and pretends to smell it with his wooden nose.

"Thank you, little one." He leaves taking the "enduring beauty" with him.

Disclaimer


	10. Rose, Striped

**Chapter 10: Rose, Striped**

Kisame is the nicest person of the Akatsuki I have met, so far. I like him. He's always nice to me, and his sword is really, really, awesome. Sometimes he lets me try and hold it. I wonder what's under the bandages, but he won't tell me.

Kisame lets me call him "Kisa-chan," but he calls me "Pinky," or "Shorty." Oh well, sometimes I call him "Fish Stick." I like fish sticks, they taste good.

Kisa-chan entered the clearing early this morning with a big smile on his blue face. I had promised him a flower today. Apparently, he couldn't wait.

"Here you go, Kisa-chan. It's a striped rose, just for you," I smiled brightly as I handed him the flower. I had picked off all of the thorns earlier. 

Striped roses stood for "warmth of heart," which Kisame had in spades. He smiled brightly at me, picked me up, and swung me around in a circle.

Disclaimer


	11. Nettle

**Chapter 11: Nettle**

Madara is a cruel person. No, he was never cruel to me, but cruel he was all the same. His eyes sometimes reminded me of Itachi and Sasuke's, but I never asked. I didn't want to risk his temper turning towards me.

I liked him at first,he was charming and nice. I didn't know how he could be. Though he kinda reminds me of Tobi. I don't know why, though, they are nothing alike.

I found out he was cruel when a messenger came and interrupted us .He killed the man slowly for that. Then turned and smiled at me, cruel. He scares me more than Itachi does.

"I found your flower, Madara-san," I tell him.

"Really? What?"

I hold out a tigerlily flower with nettle leaves wrapped around the stem. "Actually, it's two, but this works better," I tell him.

His gloved hands reach out and take the gift, and he smiles that deceiving smile at me before he disappeared, along with the two plants that mean "cruelty." Oh how it fits him.

Disclaimer


	12. Iris, Flaming

**Chapter 12: Iris, Flaming**

_KABOOM! _ was the first thing I heard when I met him – Deidara. The pyromaniac of the Akatsuki. The first time I met him I was angry. I had grabbed his hand and demanded, "Why do you have Oro-san's ring?" and then proceeded to glare, until his hand licked me that is. Then I screamed.

He had explained his kidnapping and forced joining to me, and I accepted him then. He hated Itachi even more than I did and had good reason to. Maybe the Akatsuki wasn't as nice as I had originally believed.

Deidara, or Deidei-chan as I like to call him, swaggered into the clearing where I always hung out with Akatsuki members. I smiled and waved to him. It was a few weeks after I had first met the crazed bomber.

"Sup Sakura, un?" he spoke happily.

"I found your flower."

"Really? What is it, un?" He seemed to bounce as he spoke.

"A flaming iris." And with that I handed him the flower that lived up to its meaning: "flame."

He took it, then swung me around in a circle. Deidara was happy.

Disclaimer


	13. Cerasus

**Chapter 13: Cerasus**

I had a team now. Kakashi was my sensei; Naruto and Sasuke were my new teammates. I didn't like being on a team because it forced me to be away from my friends in the Akatsuki. Oh well. I wanted to be a ninja so I could continue to be with my best friends. My ex-friend Ino had decided I liked Sasuke when I didn't, so she didn't like me anymore, deciding I was to be her rival for his love. It was okay though; the only real problem I had was that practice with my team meant less time to spend with my other friends.

Every day off, though, I waited in 'my' clearing for one of the Akatsuki to show up. It was springtime and the trees were flowering. I sat under a cerasus tree waiting for someone to show. Itachi and Kisame came as I waited. They were a team apparently. So were Kazuku and Hidan, Pein and Kohan, Sasori and Deidara, and sometimes Zetsu worked with Tobi. Madara didn't have a partner, or so he said.

"Hi Kisa-chan… Itachi." I smiled brightly at 'striped rose' but mostly ignored 'buis,' it was _his_ fault after all that Sasuke was such an emo jerk. Stupid Uchihas.

"Hello, Squirt," Kisame smiled at me. "You're never around anymore," he commented, patting the top of my head.

"I know." I smiled and pointed to my new headband.

"Who's your sensei?" Itachi asked, well, demanded.

"Kakashi-sensei is, we're his first team ever!" I crowed, proud of my team – Team Seven. We were going to be the best, even if Kakashi paid more attention to Naruto and Sasuke than me.

"Really? The copy-cat ninja; wow. Great job Pinky," Kisame said.

I smiled up at him. "I know Fish Face." He frowned at me.

"I guess this means we won't be seeing a lot of you now." His frown grew bigger.

I turned and grabbed two flowering branches off the cerasus tree and handed them to the two Akatsuki in front of me. "Here, keep these to remind you."

"What do they mean?" Itachi asked.

"Education."

Disclaimer


	14. Epine Noire

**Chapter 14: Epine Noire**

Forest of Death.

The very name struck fear within ninja everywhere. Death, death, death. Was it all people could think of? Oh well; Naruto had wandered off leaving with me with the emotionally consipa—I mean Sasuke. We were fine until a sound girl attacked us. Then her neck stretched out and Orochimaru came out of her. Ewwww.

"Oro— " A scream interrupted my question, and he closed in on us.

"Sakura, how are you?" he hissed and tried to bite Sasuke again.

"What are you doing?" I demanded a instead of answering.

This lead to a long spiel on curse marks and how this one would be nice and special for Sasuke and me. I don't know what his problem was; I wasn't even the person he was going to bite, so how would this affect me?

Finally. he got Sasuke and disappeared. My teammate fainted and I dragged him to shelter to wait out the night.

My old friend had changed, into a monster…

The next day after I sliced the long hair that Zetsu and Madara so enjoyed playing with in a fight against a team of Sound ninjas who attacked us, and Sasuke awoke.

He looked at what was happening and his entire body seemed to shake with rage – then a strange design originated from the three commas on his neck, spreading all over his body and half his face. He demanded to know who had hurt me then proceeded to break the offender's arms. When he went for the other one I cried out and stopped him. That wasn't the Sasuke I knew_. _My inner-me on the other hand thought it was awesome, like Prussia.

After that was finished Sasuke collapsed, exhaustion taking over. I began to pack to leave, when that was done I snapped a cross looking branch off of an epine noire and carved the kanji for Orochimaru's name in the ground, sticking the branch in it like a grave marker. The plant meant "perfidy" – perfect for what had just happened. I hope the rest of the Akatsuki catches him and stops him soon.

Disclaimer


	15. Daisy

Prize Chapter for Michy821

Sakura was everything to them. Beloved, kind and she didn't judge them. Of course she didn't know everything about them or what they had done, but that didn't matter. She kept them sane – from going fanatically crazy. She besotted them with her innocence. The entire Akatsuki was in love with a young Miss Haruno Sakura.

They loved her. Kisame for the fact she didn't care he was blue. Itachi's reasons were unknown, even to him, but she made him smile. Deidara and Sasori agreed she was a true piece of art. Both sides of Zetsu wanted to keep her and help the little flower of a girl bloom. Kazuku liked the fact she didn't mind his grumpy adittude or the stitches that made up his body. Hidan was sure Jashin-sama wanted to convert her. Oh and she was cute too. Tobi was well, Tobi in his reasons. Nobody knew why Madara liked her and he sure wasn't telling. Pein and Kohan liked her and she had been designated and angel for Pein's new world, just like Kohan was to be.

They didn't know how she had managed it but Sakura had wormed her way into their almost non-existent hearts and under their skin. It was a miracle. She was their miracle.

Sakura to the most part was oblivious to their affection, to which the entire Akatsuki was happy, this way she wouldn't be frightened off and they could keep her for themselves when she got over.

They _loved_ her after all…

She was their innocent little Daisy.

Fini  
>Creepy much? Oh and review and gimme a chapter idea, I might just do it. Just for you wonderful reviewers out there. :D 3<p> 


	16. Rose, Yellow

How do I put this? I was… I was touched. Yes that's the word. I couldn't believe the gathering in my clearing. They were almost all there. The only ones missing were Pein, Kohan and Madara. Everyone else of my Akatsuki friends was there to help celebrate me 'passing' the tests and becoming a chunin.

Tobi was being chased around by Deidara, Hidan and Kazuku were arguing, Itachi sat near the edge and just watched, Kisame was helping Sasori set up and Zetsu was doing _something_ with the roses growing on the far side, I couldn't see them though – he had used a jutsu to build a wall around the area he was working.

Finally Tobi noticed I was standing there watching them and ran to hide behind me shouting; "Pretty Sakura save Tobi!" That got everyone's attention and I was soon surrounded by my friends. Then a group hug before I was let go.

"Let go, I can't breathe guys!" I giggled as I was released from the hug.

I noticed Zetsu had been sneakily sniffing my hair, like he didn't think I noticed. I did. It was weird, but he was weird so I took no notice.

The party started and I was happy dancing to the sound of the night with my friends. Even Itachi. The night grew longer and longer until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What was Zetsu doing before?" I asked aloud, hoping at least one of them would answer me. All I got was smirks. I bet Tobi had one too, even if his stupid mask blocked me from seeing it.

Finally they all approached me hiding something behind their backs. With a flourish Zetsu held out a Yellow Rose, and the others did the same. I smiled. Yellow Roses mean Friendship, that was the best part of my day. I laughed and gave everyone a giant group hug once more, squishing myself. I love them, they're my best friends.

Fini

"Come to me children and follow my way into the world of darkness and magic. With all my power I'll show you the way to all your dreams, hopes and illusions."

Whoever can tell me what song that is from gets a prize. Cause I have no clue… Oh and Disclaimer. Plot has officially started. Oh and I'm leaving for a camping trip, so no new chapters for a bit. Sorry...


	17. Pheasant's Eye

I met someone, someone who's eyes show the same hurt mine do. His name is Gaara. He understands the pain of no one being there for you, of betrayal, of pain. I have my friends – the Akatsuki – now though, he doesn't. I'll be his friend I guess; everyone needs someone. I have so many already, how couldn't I help someone else who has nobody? Gaara is cold at first, untrusting. I'll get to him eventually though. He is stuck like I was, in a Pheasant's Eye or Sorrowful Remembrance of what has been done to us. I will help and we shall live again, I think Zetsu and Sasori will like him anyways.

Fini

dun, Dun, DUN! New chapter and plot twist. Ha! Betcha didn't see that coming! Loves and what comes next?


	18. Amandier

My Sensei, Kakashi, never seems to notice me. He's always training Naruto or Sasuke, like when the exams came around he left me alone to train the Uchiha heir. Even Naruto got more attention that I did then, and I needed the help. I would have failed if it hadn't been for my friends. They taught me, everyone of them but Tobi. Special jutsus and martial arts. They are my real teachers, not Kakashi. He's never there, not for me anyways. He is like a Amandier, full of Thoughtlessness. Apparently I am not worth the effort to teach, I'll show him though, I'll show them all. With the Akatsuki's help I will become strong; I refuse to be a helpless little girl anymore. Not for anyone, ever again. I will be strong and protect the people who matter to me, like the Akatsuki or my parents.

Fini

Like? Comments or Questions will be answered. Eventually… Question of the hour – what's _your_ favorite chapter or bit of the story so far? I wanna know plz! And I have a crack chapter so if you wanna see it someday, review and tells me.


	19. Whortleberry

He left us. That bastard Sasuke did. Naruto, Kakashi, the village and I weren't good enough for him. It hurts. The others – Itachi – don't really understand, they say if he left he wasn't worth the effort then, if he couldn't see the amazing people in front of him. It still hurts, Sasuke was… no is, our friend. And just like Naruto promised we will get him back, by force or willingly. I hope by force so I can see his shocked face when I beat him to a bloody pulp and drag him back. Sasuke – Whortleberry – the flower of Treachery.

Fini

DONE AND 100 words exactly. You should answer the question from last chap if you haven't already, I really do want to know, it'll help improve the story~

Oh and I will hold chapters hostage for reviews.


	20. Delphinium

I sit and think about my recent past. The fight with Ino; Sasuke leaving. I can't believe the boy I thought was my _friend_ would knock me out and leave me unconscious on a friggen' bench. I had asked to go with him, I knew what a manipulative creep Orochimaru could be, and he… he… just left me on the bench after a 'thank you', you don't do that. He is so going to get what's coming to him. I will beat the fact that abandoning me on a bench is _not_ okay into his stupid little head…

Ino was the other person on my mind that night; we had been friends once and I still harbor deep inside the hope that we could be once more. She was my first friend, giving me the ribbon and protecting me from bullies. My first friend who was nice to me; because I was me, before I met Zetsu or the rest of the Akatsuki. She was always there for me until the stupid crush she had on Sasuke made her dislike me. I didn't get it, he was just a _boy_; wasn't our friendship more important than that? I guess it wasn't.

I remember our fight:

(Flashback)

_When the announcer had called out our names at first I was shocked then scared. Ino was my friend, I didn't want to hurt her. Then I remembered what she had done. Abandoned me over a _boy_, over my teammate Sasuke. How she do that to me and just leave our friendship behind like it hadn't meant anything to her? I would show her, I was strong._

_We stepped down into the battle arena. We faced each other as the announcer called us to battle. She started to taunt me; harassing me for my hair, forehead, looks, anything to get a rise out of me. I am upset that she would do so but understand it. Ino needs control and when she doesn't have it she gets mean. _

_As the fight goes on she gets into my head with her Kekki Genkai. I can hear Naruto shouting for me to wake up and all his other peppy cheers. Inner finally awakens. __**"Well this is a problem isn't it?"**__ She smiles at Ino then and proceeds to beat the snot out of her in my head. It was pretty fun to watch I guess. She got what was coming to her anyways._

_When she left my mind, Ino was unconscious on the ground. I guess Inner really had done some damage, as blood was dripping out of the side of her mouth._

_Needless to say; I won the fight._

(Flashback Over)

Sitting on the bench I remember the flower that had appeared on my bedside table the next day from I assumed the Akatsuki, it wouldn't surprise me if they had watched it, in fact I would bet they did. Madara was stalkerish that way… Anyways, it was a Delphinium flower which I suspected Madara had Zetsu pick out, it did basically mean to recognize someone's special growth. It was a very pretty flower, I kept it with all the others I had gotten over the years, dried in my room. Such appealing things, flowers. They hold so many good memories for me.

As I leave my memories and look around me I notice that while Kakashi is still an idiot, that I can do something about it. I think I'm going to be a healer so when Naruto gets hurt trying to get Teme Sasuke back like I know he will; I'll be there to fix him up and help him keep going. Our new Hokage Tsunade is a healer. I think I'll go get her to teach me. It's said she has super strength, won't that be handy? We will win, Sasuke you're coming back, whether you want to or not.

Fini  
>Romance will start in Shipuden, I stopped watching around the time Sasori died so I'll need help with cannonness of the story. Love the plot in this? Go foreshadowing! For cherryvampiress who suggested it. Thanks and gimme yer thoughts please! Love you all, Sayomi 3<p>

OH AND THE APPEARANCE OF INNER! Yay. Plus next chapter is being held hostage until I get over 123 reviews, so there. You _can_ review other chapters besides this one you all know. I like that number…


	21. Angelica

AN: I DIED. I'm sorry. So here you monsters go.

Fish. I like fish, they taste good, look funny, they are shiny, have cool scales and are all around awesome. Kisame is part fish; Deidara told me so; Shark to be exact. Sharks are cool. They swim around and eat other fish, they never stop moving and they can be blue. Kisame likes to say he's not part fish, he's wrong. He totally is a shark-man, me and Deidara can just feel it; it's like art, all in the eye of the beholder. He is an Inspiration to fish everywhere. He is an Angelica flower. When I told Kisame this, he was angry. I don't have taste apparently… Oh well, I really want a fish-stick now. He won't eat them 'cause he says he doesn't like fish. He lies; he's just not a cannibal like Zetsu is. Yeah I know that, Black 'accidently' let that little one out of the metaphorical bag. Beat that; one of my best friends is a friggen _CANNIBAL_ what's yours? I went there. Booyah.

Fini

Reviewers: Old or new, I'd love it if you'd please review. I have a new story idea; it's a mix of demons/superpowers and rich exclusive kids – Sakuramulti as normal. What do you think? Should I do it? Plot word: Fish

Oh and my Kitty died (Augest 23) and it's my little bro's birthday. Should I be happy or sad? Plus my Gpa died on MY birthday. Explains lots, yes?


	22. Acacia

Naruto, don't even get me started on him. He's my brother, comrade in arms, the goof ball. When the Akatsuki aren't there he is. Always. He's my Acacia flower, for our friendship is true, Naruto is always there for me, smiling and telling me "We can do it Sakura! We'll bring Teme back!" And shouting his dream to be Hokage to all who will listen. I wish I could be so brave.

Kisame likes to tell me I will be braver someday. But when is 'someday' and how do I get there? When I asked him he burst out laughing and told me; "Someday is the day that never comes because it's already there Squirt. You just have to figure out how to reach it." Kisame is weird.

Someday is today, and today is tomorrow, and tomorrow is yesterday. I'm so confused. Stupid Kisame.

Fini  
>Reading Penguin Revolution, it's really good and distracting. Loves to you all and gimme a plot word; like 'someday' which was this one; to work off please. :})i({:<p>

OHS AND YOU THAT REVIEWER PERSON WHO DIDN'T LEAVE A NAME READ THIS! You offered to Beta my writing and I say YESSSSS 'cause I needs one or else who will bother me to keep writing Little Flower and all the other important things. Poll on my page, it's about how fast I'll update for everyone so check it out.


	23. Clover

Naruto was leaving. He was going to leave for four years to train with a Sanin, while I train with Tsunade. We would get our Teme back when he returned and kick ass. I thought it was ironic that our entire team was being trained by my mentors, it was pretty funny if you thought about.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll be back before you know it!" He smiled at me. I just sighed and shook my head.

"Let's get some ramen before you go." I told him, making his smile grow like I knew it would.

As we trudged to the shop I thought about how I wouldn't see any of my friends over the next few years. The Akatsuki couldn't visit while I was training, they had business to do and I wasn't allowed to be bothered by outside distractions Tsunade had told me.

After our meal and light conversations we said our goodbyes to the rest of our friends. Then before he headed out I handed him a White Clover, "Think of Me while you're gone Naruto, and don't forget why we're doing this. Losing hope will lose us Teme-chan." I smile softly and he engulfs me in a loving hug.

"I know Sakura-chan, I know." The words 'I won't forget' go unspoken…

Fini  
>Shit long, next chapter will be in Shippuden. I think. The Question is: Should I tell ya'll how Sasu-chan is dealing or not? And why. Else it won't happen. Love you all, Sayomi<p>

Oh and check out my NEW Sakucentric story - Fruit Cake.


	24. Myrtle

**Myrtle – home**

Three years. It had taken three long years to finish my training with Tsunade-sensei and Naruto was returning as well with the Toad-sage. I wondered about Kohana while I was away, how'd it change and how it didn't. We, meaning the rookie seven and I, waited for Naruto at Ichiru's Ramen stand. So when he came here for food (like we knew he would) we'd be ready for him.

Naruto noticed me first as he walked up. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Was heard around the village.

"Yes Naruto. That's my name, it hasn't changed." We smiled at eachother and I sent him to greet the others.

The best part was when he spoke to Hinata-chan.

"Hello Hinata-chan! You look very pretty today, did you cut hair?" He spoke loudly and without tact, still Hinata-chan blushed crimson and almost fainted. Leaving Naruto asking what he had done wrong.

We laughed at him for that. It almost reminded me of when Sasuke had been with us, leaving a reminiscent smile on my face because of the memories. Sasuke had left us, I'd moved on.

Later in the day after our get together with Naruto was finished I had another more secretive gathering to get to.

During my training I'd learned my group of friends the Akasuki was S-classed criminals. It didn't stop me from liking them, but I would have to face them in battle one day, the thought saddened me. I never want that day to come.

I met them in the field where I'd first met Zetsu. They all were there. Zetsu, Hidan, Kazuku, Kisame, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Pein, Tobi, and Konan. All that is except Orochimaru and Madara.

Smiling brightly I gave each a hug and listened to why I never should have left. That is until Hidan said I had 'Damned nice tits for a bitch, Jashin-sama would approve.' Pig. So I punched him with my new (to them that is) super strength. That taught him.

Everyone else gasped while Hidan swore about the pain he was in. Tobi then started to nag him about swearing in front of 'pretty lady' aka me. He can be _such_ a child.

We partied late into the night. Kisame got drunk with Hidan and Deidara all the while complaining I had been gone too long. Itachi sat at the edge and just stared at me which to say is just plain _creepy._ Pein and Konan were making out by the flowers; I have no comment on that. Sasori was carving a miniature doll of what I presume was me, or so he said when he kept staring at me without glaring. Kazuku was counting money and Tobi was watching with rapt attention. Madara and Zetsu stood to the side talking while I believe Zetsu ate some poor hapless person's arm.

Best party ever.

Finally near the end when I had to go home to sleep for tomorrow Zetsu and the others came over. Walking behind me I felt something being placed on my head and then the entire group spoke, "Welcome back Sakura-chan!" (or in some cases Cherry-chan or Squirt.)

It wasn't until I got back to my house that I saw what the thing on my head was. It was a crown, a hand woven crown made of myrtle. I smiled brightly, because Myrtle means home after all, and that's where I was.

END~FOR~NOW~TO~BE~CONTINUED~

AN~  
>Happy HalloweenSamhain ya'll. Sorry for not updating for awhile. Real life interfered. I know you're all like 'what's this "real life" you speak of' but I do have school and stuff. So here you go. CHECK OUT FRUIT CAKE!


	25. Prunus Padus

I knew I shouldn't feel like this, but I did. The feeling of deceit was almost overwhelming. How could they do this? How could Naruto have let them? I didn't know either way it hurt. They had replaced both Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. One was a dirty rotten traitor and the other injured because of the stupid eye causing him issues. Yamato and Sai were okay for replacements. Yamato-san could use the almost impossibly rare wood-style jutsu, and Sai? Sai was almost a clone of Sasuke-teme. He was emotionless, a prick and had really good ink drawings. He kept causing Hag or Ugly. Apparently the books on emotions he read said to give the people around you nicknames, I was luckier than Naruto in that aspect. He was dickless.

We're at the training grounds bright and early. It's weird because we start on time and Yamato-san isn't late. Kakashi-sensei always is. It feels weird. I cannot wait for Kakashi-sensei to get back, we're stuck with Sai though. He's such a big jerk.

After the spar with Yamato-san I stood clutching a sprig of Prunus padus watching Naruto try and kick Sai's ass. They tied.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What are you holding?" Naruto questioned me as he and Sai walk over from their fight.

"Perfidy." I give him the meaning and not the name.

Sai speaks up "Hey Hag, treachery isn't a plant."

"It's the meaning of one." I smirk and walk off, leaving his emoness behind.

Fini  
>AN; I can only update so much without feedback. If you want more tell me or I'll just assume you want this story to die. Just sayin' tell me what you think :D<p> 


	26. Fern

"Mer." Was the first thing I said to Naruto. It was early, too early. He had woken me at an _ungodly_ hour and still hadn't told me why. I was seriously considering beating the answers out of him if he didn't tell me soon. I don't care if he's my best and closest friend or my teammate, I am tired and he woke me up.

"Naruto, you have until the count of five to tell me _why_ you woke me up or I'm going to beat it out of you." Came my threat, spoken in calm and sleep ridden tones.

"We have a MISSION Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Lovely Naruto. Now please go away so I can get ready." I snarled at him. Too early in the morning to be nice. He left quickly at that.

Getting ready was a synch, I packed all the things I normally need for a mission.

I found my team by the gate. Kakashi, when he arrived, handed me the mission scroll. Escorting a rich man to his village. Same old, same old.

It was a quick mission and we were back in Kohana within a few days.

Smiling as I reached the door to my apartment and walked inside. A crown of ferns sat on my table with a note beside it. '_To our Courageous little ninja, have a happy valentine's day.'_

Giggling as I set it on my head, the little crown of courage, I span around. It was just like Kisame to remember a holiday I had forgotten and Zetsu to make me the crown while I'd bet that Itachi wrote the note. It was a good holiday. She couldn't wait to see what her team was going to do to top _this._

AN: SO… A lot of people have been asking where I get the flower stuff from – I'm not sure everything I've used or will use is a flower, but we'll just pretend they are. I get all my info; that means name, meanings, and the works; off the internet.  
>Oh and question of the chapter is… What is better – chocolate or vanilla? I'll tell ya all mine next chapter, <em>if and only if<em>, you tell me yours. :) OH AND guess what? I GOTS ME A BETA BY THE NAME OF SILVERINSLETTE~ Sorry for lateness and shortness.


	27. Bachelor Button

Anticipation filled her entire being. She was ready for this, ready for the attack, ready.

Sakura waited for her prey to show it's face then she pounced.

"KYA, Sakura-chan why'd you do that?" Naruto cried out as he fell back. Sakura smiled and got off him so he could stand.

"You need to keep your guard up Naruto. If I was an enemy, you'd have been captured or dead." I smirked at his face, but if he wanted to be Hokage he needed to work harder.

"Fine…" He moped. She knew it was for the best though. He would become the best, even if that meant her darling Akatsuki would fall.

Later that evening though, unbeknownst to her, a deal was signed and her fate changed.

Danzo had sealed it in blood.

"G'morning Naruto." Sakura smiled at her teammate and grinned as he started to ramble on about his date with the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata had finally asked him out, and much to Neji's chagrin he had said yes. The couple was quite happy and Sakura was pleased for them.

Later that day she was going to her meadow when it happened. A necklace of Bachelor Buttons was waiting for her there. "Anticipation for what?" She mused aloud as she picked them up.

Then with out a sound, her world turned dark as she was knocked unconscious and kidnapped.

AN: Today's my birthday~! Enjoy. Tell me what you think happened. I hope you liked this chapter, it's sorta my b-day present to you all.


	28. Narcissus

Sakura drifted in and out of unconsciousness. She could see thru haze covered eyes that they were coming to the edge of Fire Country as the trees became sparser in her waking moments.

She was being carried by an unknown assailant. A male from what she could tell. Every time her captors noticed she was awake they knocked her out again. Sometimes with a drug or other times using pressure points.

The third time that happened Sakura noticed the flower crown they had placed around her neck. The flowers carried a drug in their pollen that made it so even when she was awake the felt numb and sleepy. Narcissus flowers fit that perfectly and their white petals reminded her abstract mind of snow.

"Who…are…you..?" Sakura managed to get out the fifth time she awoke. They didn't answer, instead switching the person carrying her and sending her back to the blissful world of sleep.

The seventh time she awoke it was midday, and the overwhelming heat and sand was all she noticed. A few cacti were at the edges of her blurred vision. Everything was indistinct and vague to her. Sakura suspected the drug was having other affects on her system besides knocking her unconscious.

The Narcissus flowers were gone the next time she woke from her shadowy dreams of fire and blood. They had been wilting last she had noticed. Sakura still felt numbness sneak up on her and she soon passed out without any of her captors' help.

It was foggy and cimmerian out when she awoke next. Night had fallen on the desert. Sakura couldn't help wondering if Gaara knew what had happened to her and why Suna had taken her away, risking war…

AN: HA! Akatsuki didn't take her! Wonder what I shall make happen next… I need a beta, anyone wanna help me? For this story and Like a Box of Chocolates, formerly Fruit Cake. Comments and questions appreciated, thank you for taking the time to review and make my day.


	29. Yellow Rose

Sakura woke up in a cell. At least that's what she thought it was, it was kind of hard to tell in the dark. Feral growling could be heard on the wind, but she paid no mind to it. Whatever was growling couldn't get her in her, at least she hoped that was true.

The world was still slightly spinning in her view, the drugs were wearing off though, and the edges of her sight were loosing the hazy blur they had.

She could hear ravaging winds blowing outside, a sandstorm raging. '_Well I guess Shukaku is angry.'_ Came a whimsical thought floating through her mind.

A cough wracked through her small frame. The drugs in her system had made her easy prey to decease and now she was sick. More hacking coughs shook thru her and made it hard to breathe as they ravaged her throat. Her ribs ached and her legs were weak. Sakura slumped over on the ground and moaned.

Sakura could smell herself and it wasn't pleasant. She could almost hear her inner, a voice she hadn't heard from since she was much younger, yelling at her.

**"Get out of here! Come on we need to get out of here!"** Inner's voice was succinctly there in her head once again. She wasn't sure why yet, she was safe from the sandstorm in there.

Sakura jolted though at her Inner's voice, she hadn't heard from Inner since she had met Zetsu all those years ago. It sent pain rushing through her head.

Near the cell door was a dark yellow rose, "Welcome back?" Sakura muttered as she reached out to it. "Back from where?"

She hissed and drew her hand back when she pricked her finger on a thorn. Sticking the injured appendage in her mouth and sucked up the blood that had gathered at the top of her skin. The blood had a faint metal and salty taste.

A growl sounded outside and the walls shook…

AN More to be posted later. Poll on profile and if anyone has any requests, I get bored easily so that should keep me writing and updating and stuff. LOVE YOU ALL, and sorry for the flower repeat but some have more than one meaning and this is important to the plot...


	30. Purple Hyacinth

Sasuke watched Orochimaru with dulled interest. He'd learned everything the old snake could teach him and was stronger than the Sanin. He had been filled with regret the last few years. Kohana would have given him the strength he needed to defeat his brother, and adding in the fact Itachi was a missing-nin from that village he would have run into him sooner or later. There wasn't really a reason to leave.

But there was. He was forming bonds there. Unbreakable bonds with his team. Itachi would use that against him. Kill Naruto, take the life from Sakura's eyes, destroy Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke couldn't allow that, wouldn't allow that.

He watched as Kabuto served his disgusting master and listened to Karin simpering to him in the background. Cupping a purple hyacinth in his hand he wondered if he could sneak away to deliver the flower to his old team. Probably not, came the thought soon after, Kohana would try their best to catch him and Sasuke didn't need to deal with that.

Orochimaru called for him and Sasuke stood, dropping the flower on the ground as he walked towards the Sanin, already plotting the snake's demise.

His _"Forgive me…"_ Went unheard as the wind carried the crushed flower off.

AN: Okay so, thank you for reading this far. Thanks again to my wonderful Beta for putting up with me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Purple hyacinth (I'm sorry, sorrow, please forgive me)


	31. Sweet Marjoram

Sakura shivered on the ground in her cell. She felt so cold. Fear gripped her and sent ice through her bones. The drugs she had been given were suppressing her chakra. She was at the mercy of the storm brewing outside, stuck within the cell.

Glaring at the rose she pushed it out through the cell bars. It was an uneccisary reminder of her plight.

Sitting against the wall, she closed her eyes and thought back to happier times.

_Two winters ago_

_It was the winter festival in Kohana and Sakura was hanging out with her teammates. Naruto had gone to get ramen and Sai was sitting off to the side drawing. Kakashi-sensei was reading his book and the festival was just hitting its prime. She wandered off to the side to watch Naruto give Hinata a sweet marjoram and the resulting blush covering Hinata's face._

_The flower fit, joy and happiness was indeed filling the air._

Sakura jolted upright at the sudden sound outside her cage. Whatever was out there growled it's annoyance.

Disclaimed. Unbetaed

Either whimsical joy or the stuff of nightmares, that is the choice for the next chapter. Which do you want?


End file.
